A Prince Who Is Inside The Bookworm
by FairoNeko
Summary: AU. Ugly bookworm is what everyone calls me. I have messy raven hair and a very thick glasses. Everything at here is on my plan until this new girl come. This girl is the one who ruin my previews life and the one who build my new life, to become the 'KING'
1. N 1 : Who Am I?

**This story is about Natsume Hyuuga and base on Natsume PoV. Please enjoy! Sorry for the wrong grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 1: Who Am I?

"HYUUGA!"

Came again that voice… I didn't understand why 'he' always called me. _What's the problem now?_

"HYUUGA! COME HERE!"

Now, this was ridiculous. Why should I went there? What did I do wrong?

"HYUUGA! DO YOU WANT ME CALL YOUR PARENTS?"

Now, use my parents. Call them if you want, I _never-ever-care_ about it. _Plus, _they won't come anyway.

"HYUUGA!"

Okay. Okay. _I'm going, I'm going_. Stop shouting, idiot… _sensei_

"Hai." I answered politely, "You called, sensei?"

"WHAT TAKE YOU SO LONG?"

What should I say?

"I was doing my assignment, sir. Sorry." I smirked inwardly. _Good lies_.

"All right. CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IS THIS?!"

Why was he always shouting? Damn you, Jin-Jin. What did he mean 'this' anyway? "What is it, sensei?"

"LOOK AT 'IT' YOURSELF."

Why didn't you just tell me already? Whatever. I would look. Just stop shouting. _Please_

"Hai."

Why did I sound like a coward again? Haahh… look at where, huh? Well, better keep searching so my eardrums won't explode by his high pitch scream. I snickered a little as I searched the teacher's desk and finally found 'IT'. It's a "Jinno-sensei a.k.a. Gama-sensei" sticker. I blinked. Who dare to do this? I want to laugh out loud but Gama-sensei still at here._ And since when do I laugh out loud?_

"HAVE YOU LOOKED AT THAT?"

"Hai." I answered politely again. _You better don't damage my eardrums too much, Gama-sensei_

"WHAT IS YOUR EXPLAINATION?"

I blinked again. Did he… mean the sticker was my doing? _You have offended me, Gama-sensei. I'm more creative than __**that**__!_

"I don't know sensei. I didn't do that."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE LEFT AT HERE WHEN EVERYONE GOES TO CAFETERIA, RIGHT?"

"Hai, demo…"

"NO BUT! DETENTION, HYUUGA!"

Alright. This was ridiculous. Why everything like this happened to me? _Yeah right, just because_

"Hai."

"MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL!"

"Hai."

"Alright, class dismisses!"

Who did this? Why Gama-sensei always blame everything to me? _Just because, I tell you_

"Later, Bookworm! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Good luck, Ugly! Ha ha ha ha!"

Damn this cursed twin. This must be their work. _Who wears rabbit and cat hat to school nowadays anyway?_

Ignoring the idiots, now was the time for introduction. My name was Natsume HYUU, a 16 years old. I studied at Gakuen Alice. I had messy raven hair along with a very thick glasses. Because of my messy hair and thick glasses, people gave me the nickname, ugly bookworm. About this school, I had to admit the lessons were not bad. I just didn't like this 'School Prince' club. I will tell you about this club but you will have to listen carefully because I won't repeat it. _Ready?_

As I mentioned earlier, this school had a club which was named School Prince. Only the most handsome and whatever the requirement they need to fulfill for the guys in this school to become 'School Prince'. It went without saying **almost** every guy in this school were dying to be in the 'School Prince' members. You would never believe it, _even I could hardly believe_, that the members in this 'School Prince' club were respected and adored by headmaster and teachers. _Even if the Prince is a troublemaker. He will get a pass from punishment for breaking the school's rules or even the school itself. Ridiculous, right? _Also, the 'Prince' always received gifts from girls and surround by fan girls.

I hate this club because it made me sick. _It is disgusting after all, how the selfish boys break the rules and harass people just because they can, and will get away with_ _it_. Of course, not every Prince was like that but as everyone said, majority rule. From my point of view, at first, the boys who were chosen to be Prince were alright. But not long after they were showered love and get away from the rules, they started to get big head about themselves. _Arrogant to the max_

It didn't help their ego that the girls always shout praises non-stop every time the 'Prince' pass by. Like…

"**KYAAAAAA! PRINCE!**"

_Speak of devil_, here came the Prince. This year, the 'Prince' were Ruka Nogi and Tsubasa Ando. I didn't know why they were just on 'Prince Chair' and not the 'King chair'. _Yeah, I know. It get more complex_

'King Chair' was a rank of 'School Prince' club. I didn't know who found this club. _I had search the school history book but it wasn't in the record_. Anyway, the one who was on 'King Chair' could practically rule this school. Even the principal HAD to obey the 'King's order. Wasn't that just great? _You canrule this school!_

Not everyone could become the member of School Prince, _of course_. They must be voted by the majority of students. The examples were Ruka Nogi and Tsubasa Ando. From what I knew, they got same score._ I'm not telling you who I vote_

Enough about them, I wanted to tell you some more things about me. You knew I had raven hair right? Did you want to know my eyes color? No one knew my eyes color because I covered it using the thick, no-lenses glasses. _My eyesight is normal, thank you_. My eyes colors were CRIMSON. Not everyone owned crimson colored eyes right? _No one except Hyuuga family I believe…_

I came to Tokyo from my hometown because of my sister. I never cared for others and always gave them cold glare. Just for my sister I became… good guy. My grade at school back there was really bad. _Thanks to a game called_ '_ditching classes'_. Everyone was afraid of me. There's a lot of gossip from I hit people till I kill people, _which I never know who started it_. Only my sister treated me different from other peoples though. _She treat me kindly_. Well… the truth was, there was still someone who treated me differently from others… and she treated me really different… _really different…_

Anyway, about my sister, her name was Aoi. She was 10 years old._ I really love and care for her_. She always told me to change. Change for her, change for my parents, change for everyone around me. _I never thought of changing_. Like some people said, I'm who I'm… I can not change… I will not change… But, something happened to me which made me change. _Oh, the horror…_

Anyway, the reason I decided to study here, at Gakuen Alice, was because of my sister, Aoi. She got a weird disease and until now, there's no antidote for her disease. I wanted to cure her, _I really want to_, so I transfered to this school to learn more, _or anything_, that could help her, _cure her_. Since I couldn't study with my infamous reputation, _believe me, I know it from experience_, so I decided to change. I let my hair messy, and wore thick glasses. I acted like a polite, kind and bookworm guy_._ Thought I didn't study I already was a genius. _It's a fact. I skipped class in my previous school was because I didn't want to stay with people who fear me for too long_

As you saw, everything was on my plan until this Polka-dotted-panties-girl came and ruined my plan. _I swear…_ Before that, I have to deal with Jin-Jin's detention first.

* * *

**For everyone: as some people might had notice, I deleted chapter 3-8. The reason is because I want to make it more interesting. Since I kind of edit, and edit, and edit, and edit, and it turned out as a new chapter so I decided to delete the chapter which I want to change and the result is this... anyway, I tried my best in the grammar but it still didn't go as I want. Um... I'll try my best to up-date the next chapter as soon as possible so please bye for now I guess!  
**

_**~ FairoNeko ~**_


	2. N 2 : Home Sweet Home

**This story is about Natsume Hyuuga and base on Natsume PoV. Please enjoy! Sorry for the wrong grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 2: Home Sweet Home

It was already late at noon when I opened my apartment door using the key in my pocket. I went to kitchen and then opened the refrigerator. When I found out there was nothing that could satisfy my growling stomach inside the refrigerator, I closed it. I then went to the living room. If you want to know, it's black and in some place, there had white dot. The sofa was black, table was white, carpet was black, floor was white, and you could say everything was on white and black theme.

I was drop dead tired when I left school and with my kitchen had nothing I could eat; I went straight to my bedroom, put my glasses on the desk, and sat on my bed. _Of course, my room was black and white too_. Hm… did you know that Jin-Jin made me cleaned the WHOLE school in half day? Damn that Gama-sensei. I wonder how I could clean the WHOLE school in these hours and actually did it.

It was so… quiet… Usually, Aoi keep on nagging me and now, _I actually felt lonely?_ Came to think again, I never had the chance to call Aoi since I moved here… better call her now and see how was she doing.

**RIIINNNNGGGGGGGG RIIIINNNGGGGGG RIIINNNGGGGGGGG RIIIINNN-**

"_Moshi-moshi, this is Hyuuga mansion. May I know who I'm speaking to?_"

Oh yeah. I hadn't told you right? I came from a rich family. No one here knew my background because I hid it and told the principal to _shut up_. I lived in a luxurious apartment which by the way, was my family's apartment, so I didn't need to pay rent and my school fee was paid through bank by my housekeeper. Because I was the only son in my family so my parents always expected me to success the business. Did you know how I hate others to depend on me? The reason why I said my parents won't come here was because they were busy. _Our relationship is just fine._ I didn't know why but it seemed my parents understand me. Because they never forced me to do anything I dislike. _But of course, I try not to do anything they disapprove_

"Moshi-moshi, this is Natsume. May I speak to Aoi, Yana-san?"

Yana Akashima, she was one of the maids at the mansion. Aoi said she was a good person and I didn't disagree. She often acted like a big sister to Aoi and me. _Albeit an annoying big sister in my case._ She was another person who treated me differently. _Really differently_

"_Natsume? Is that _really_ you?_"

She had a rather interesting personality to say at least…

"Yes, it _is_ me. Where is Aoi, Yana-san?"

"_Do you think I actually believe you're Natsume?_"

An example of her interesting personality…

I could do nothing but sighed, "What do I have to do to prove it?"

"_Not a thing. Since this is the number from Natsume's apartment and I'm pretty sure no one could go in to his apartment without his permission. Besides, if you're really not Natsume, there is no way you could call to this number which only Hyuuga family members knows right?_"

"Oh…" and I said I'm a genius… _I can practically see her smirk_

"_So, what's up, Natsume? Finally remember you have a family?_"

I rolled my eyes, "I always remember I have one, Yana-san. It's just I didn't find the time to call."

"_What could actually make you postpone this _call_ after one month living out there?_"

Should I say it?

"_I'm waiting, young master._"

"Detentions," There, I said it. No big deal right? _Wrong_

"_You… got detention?"_ a pause, "_How… many times? How did you get detention?"_

She didn't laugh at me? "I never count actually,"

She cut in, "_More like too lazy to count. Knowing you, never find numbers interesting._"

I rolled my eyes, "Can I talk without interruption?"

"_I never mean to interrupt you. Just remind you._"

"Well, it happened…"

She cut in again, "_It?_"

"Detentions,"

"_Oh…_"

How many times had I rolled my eyes? "Well, my detentions happened usually because of some pranks…"

"_You got prank?_"

"Never!"

"_I thought so…_"

I sighed. She sure _loved_ to interrupt me, "As I said before…"

"_What did you say before?_"

_Are you serious? _ "…"

"_So? What did you say before?_"

"Did you pay attention to anything I said?" _A__t all?_

"_Not really,_"

I groaned and used my palm to smack my head, "Yana-san…"

"_I did hear you want to speak to Aoi thought…_"

I bet she was smirking there! "Okay. So, can I talk to Aoi now?"

"_Sure. Since I have delayed you enough time for Aoi to finish her bath._"

That's why she didn't immediately let me talk to Aoi? "Aoi please, Yana-san."

"_As you wish, young master,"_ then the sound came from distance, "_Aoi! Someone's looking for you! ... Not there! Here!_"

I wonder what Yana-san meant by, not there… _Aoi probably think someone is looking for her on the door and not the phone…_

"_Moshi-moshi…?_"

I smiled when I heard her voice after a month, "Hey, Aoi."

"_Nii-chan?_"

"The one and only," I smirked

"_Tell him I rolled my eyes_," I heard Yana-san said on the other side of phone

"_Yana-san asked me to tell you she rolled her eyes, Nii-chan._"

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. I could hear her clearly from here."

"_Nii-chan said he could hear you clearly from there, Yana-san._"

"_I know, Aoi-chan. Now, please excuse me, I still have works to do._"

"_Okay!_" came Aoi's reply, "_Sorry to keep you waiting, Nii-chan._"

"Nah, that's alright," I said, "So, how's your life without me?"

"_Boring,_" I could tell Aoi's pouting, "_No one could play with me because they're busy._"

I smiled, "Besides boring?"

"_Uhm… I fell lonely… when will you come back to visit me, Nii-chan?_"

"I still don't know," I answered truthfully, "Maybe some months later,"

"_Aw… that's too long!_"

"Sorry?" I didn't think it was that long… _M__aybe it is, for the one doing the waiting  
_

"_There's no need to apologize, Nii-chan._"

"Still, I should have called you earlier."

"_Hey, it's not your fault being busy right?_"

"I don't know…"

"_So, Nii-chan, how's life over there?_"

Hey, that was my question! "Not so good,"

"_Why?_"

"Because I am now nicknamed bookworm and being labeled as school's nerd,"

"_That's awful…_"

"Not really. I could live," _P__robably_

"_So, do you join any club?_"

"No, why should I?" _R__eally, why should I? I have lost a lot of time on detention as you can see_

"_Because I heard Gakuen Alice has a popular club._"

I nodded to myself, "It still doesn't mean I have to join right?"

"_Right… but still, it would be awesome to know you're a part of that club._"

I didn't think so, "Do you know what kind of club it is?"

"_Err… sport right?_"

"No. It's not a sport club." What category was the 'School Prince' anyway?

"_Oh, then wha-_"

"_Aoi-chan, sorry to interrupt you, but it's time for you to take medicine._" A voice was heard from Aoi's side

"_But I still want to talk to Nii-chan!_"

"_Next time alright? It's late anyway_,"

"_I still wanna talk to Nii-chan!_"

"Aoi," I called, "I will call you sometimes later. Now, drink your medicine and go to sleep alright?"

"_Hai…_" she sounded sad

"I promise I will call you later," I sighed, "Good night."

"_Hai. Good night, Nii-chan!_"

**CLIK**

"Night…" I whispered to the air then lie down on my bed and closed my eyes. _Good night_


	3. N 3 : Two Person at Once

**This story is about Natsume Hyuuga and base on Natsume PoV. Please enjoy! Sorry for the wrong grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 3: Two Person at Once

I woke up and did the ritual I usually do every morning. Of course I would never forget to leave my hair messy as always. Today was the day for me to do the chores. _Otherwise, I won't have anything to eat. _I could eat breakfast at cafeteria later. I was really hungry and couldn't wait until the school end. I hope nothing would happen when I ate at the school's cafeteria later. _I don't have the energy left in me to deal with whatever that is going to happen today_. I check the refrigerator again in my last time attempt for some miracle to happen and _thank goodness_ I still have orange juice to drink. It could make me feel better and charge my energies until breakfast.

I usually arrived at school 30 minutes before classes started. If you asked me where I went before class started, I usually slept or sat beneath a Cherry-blossom Tree. I called it 'MY Sakura Tree'. It was located near the school storage room and seldom students pass there. It was my favorite spot in this school. Some people might think I spent my time in library when I was missing or maybe they didn't think I exist at all.

Anyway, let's get back to business. Now, I had arrived at cafeteria. I look around and saw some students ate breakfast. I knew some of they still hadn't came in this early morning. _Hn, lazy students._ Ignoring them, now I should decide what was I going to eat? _Bread, fried rice, omelet, onigiri, sushi, steak, seafood, crab, salad, and corn soup_. I didn't know if there was someone who ate steak, seafood, or crab so early in the morning. I decided on fried rice. _Simple and satisfying._ Now, what should I choose to drink? _Orange, guava, avocado, strawberry, grape, apple, mango, watermelon, carrot, and lemon juice._ Next were _tea, coffee, and herbal tea_. I chose tea. _Good for digestion._ I bought fried rice and tea and brought my meal to a desk far away from door and near an open window. _I sit facing the window_. I ate peacefully until something came and hit my forehead from window.

**PRANG! CRACK! TRING! BOOM! DHUAR! HEAD SHOT!**

_That is exaggerating_. Everything that were on my desk which consist of my food, my drink, and me-who was sitting peacefully on chair when suddenly hit by an unknown thing- fell to the ground. Every eyes in this cafeteria locked on me. _Good_. The attentions I didn't ask for. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING ANYWAY!?

"Sorry! Are you alright?"

I looked at myself -who was covered by fried rice and tea- and tried to look at the source of the voice.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'KYAA!' You Hell! _My ears are going to bleed, I'm sure_. Who was it anyway? I couldn't see it clearly. I should have wiped the fried rice on my face and glasses.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai, I think so."_ Just after I said that, my forehead start to throb_

"You see? He is alright! I did said you don't need to worry about him. I'm right, aren't I? Of course I am!"

I was going to kill this second voice's owner. _I swear!_ Oh, never forget the Back Ground Music here. It's the 'KYAA' from crazy fan girls. _The only clue I need to know who am I dealing with. _Damn!

"I'm really sorry about my friend's attitude. Please forgive him. Apologize, Ando."

"Why should I do that? It's not like this nerd care anyway. I won't apologize for you information."

"Ando!" _Wow, he sounds angry_

"What? Why should I apologize for? I didn't do anything wrong."

"You 'KICK' the basket ball to his direction purposely, aren't you? I saw that. You can't lie to me, Ando." _This guy is definitely pissed_

"I don't know what you are talking about. I won't apologize. I didn't do anything wrong. Bye, buddy!" _Heh, even he sounds nervous. _Running away so soon, coward?

"Ando, wait!"

"It's okay. You don't need to fight with your friend because of me." _Yeah. I don't need your fan girls hot on my tails because I make their Prince arguing with each other_

"I'm really sorry." _He really sounds sorry_

"No problem. It's alright. You don't need to apologize. It's my fault for not seeing the basket ball coming to my direction." _And skillfully dodge it_

"No, you need to change your cloth. I will take you to the…."

An annoying voice shouted, "Oi! Nogi! It's your turn now! Don't bother with that nerd! Come back here quickly!"

I could see now. So, this blonde guy was Ruka Nogi, School Prince's member? I knew of their names but I didn't know how exactly they looked like. _I'm not interested in them after all_. That bastard must be Tsubasa Ando. I will make him pay. But not now, maybe later… _Well, maybe_

"What's your name?" Ruka Nogi stare at me curiously

"Huh?" I blinked in surprise. _What?_

Ruka Nogi smiled, "What's your name?"

"Hyuuga… Natsume."

This was the first time someone asked my name since I arrived in this school. I didn't know if I should give him my name or not... _I had give it anyway, big deal_

"Eh?"

What's with the 'eh?' and the surprise face? _Does he know who I am?_

"My name is Nogi Ruka. It's good to see you," He smiled broadly, "Natsume Hyuuga."

I blinked, confused, "Nice to meet you too, Nogi-sama." _The way he said my name sounds weird... it's as if he know my name already_

I wondered if he would feel weird because I wasn't nervous. Anyone who talked to 'Prince' would feel nervous, won't they? But I already called him using –sama suffix. I wondered what he thought about me… _Wait, why do I care?_

"RUKA NOGI! COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" The one identified as Tsubasa Ando shouted

So, Ruka was playing basket with them? Hm… he didn't seem to be a sport guy._ Then again, who am I to judge?_

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" I was surprise to see the Ruka Nogi shout that loud, "See you later, Natsume."

He run to window and jump passed it. The crazy fan girls screamed even louder, _shit_. Tch, I could do that too. I bet every guy could do it if they dare to try because it was not **that **high. Anyway, Ruka Nogi land successfully and run to his friends, who were waiting for him at their 'play ground'. Never ask me why I said that, because I won't answer any of you. _To me, you just need to know the place, not the name._ I wonder if they jump in to here just now when they came because the girls screamed very loudly. Not only the girls from inside the cafeteria, the girls who just passed by near cafeteria. This school was full of crazy fan girls.

What did Ruka Nogi meant by 'see you later' anyway? _I don't want to meet him anymore_. My first time in cafeteria was like HELL in my humble opinion. _This is not my day_. Note to self, never forget to do chores anymore. I must went to market after school end. Thank goodness I brought my P.E. cloth with me. I smelled really bad. Need to use the bathroom and take a bath, NOW!


	4. N 4 : Troublesome People

**This story is about Natsume Hyuuga and base on Natsume PoV. Please enjoy! Sorry for the wrong grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 4: Troublesome People

I sat at the usual place; it was located at the back rows and near the windows. It was my favorite spot in class since I moved to this school. The bell already rang 20 minutes ago and the damn homeroom teacher hadn't come yet. I really didn't care about that teacher since that teacher always left us with a bunch of assignment and never attend this class more than 15 minutes. I wonder why the principal didn't fire him. Oh, it's a he by the way. _Thought he always wears girl clothes. A cross-dresser?_. His name was Narumi L. Anju, an irresponsible blond haired violet eyes Japanese language teacher.

"Hello my dear class!"

He finally came. I thought he would skip today's class like he usually did. _Oh, well_

"Class, sorry I'm late."

Other students and I rolled our eyes. _Glad you knew it_

"Today we have a new student joining us!"

"**FOR REAL? YEAAH! WOOHOOO!**"

Holy! It's so loud! My ears were bleeding! _Or ringing? I can't tell_

"It's a boy or girl?" _Who know?_

"Who knows? I hope it's a boy!" _Next, they would say they it should be a girl_

"No! It should be a girl! This class has too many boys!" _Full of losers_

"Yeah, full of unattractive boys!" Oh, well. _Same_

"Watch you mouth, Shouda."

"What? I said the truth!" _of course no one would want to hear the truth_

"We have feeling, ya know?"

"Not my business! You **all** still lose from Prince!"

"Don't compare your classmates to the Prince!" _Really…_

"Like Sumire-san said, it's the truth you all unattractive!" _Ouch!_

Boys, except me and another glasses boy, started to stand up, "Girls!"

Girls stood up too, "Boys!"

"CLASS!"

Everyone stopped and turned to Narumi. They stared at him for several seconds before went back to their respective seat. I didn't know this irresponsible teacher could shout like that. _Not that I'm interested to know_

"Okay, like I said before, we have a new student. Let's welcome her **kindly**." Narumi smiled creepily before calling to the door, "Please come in."

The door swung open and a brunette walked in. She had long brown hair past her shoulder length and tied in pigtails. _In pigtails for summer's sake! How old does she thinks she is?_ I noticed she had dark brown eyes, _when our eyes meet_. She walked slowly to where Narumi was standing and gave a bright smile to everyone.

"The name is Mikan Sakura, yoroshiku!"

"WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO! IT'S A GIRL! IT'S A GIRL!" _My poor, _poor_, poor ears_

"Shut up, BOYS!" the girls shrieked

The girls were annoyed because they lost to boys. I didn't know since when but GIRLS in this school love to compare BOYS to their lovely prince. Of course I was in boys side because I'm a boy too, believe it or not. I don't like fan girls anyway. _Not that they care_

"Calm down class, don't make Mikan-chan scared at her first day, alright?" Narumi said as he gave us the creepy smile of his

Everyone, _except the new student_, gulped. The new student gave Narumi a smile, "It's alright, Narumi-sensei"

The boys let out a sigh of relief, "She said it's alright!"

"Shut up, boys!"

"What do you want, girls?"

"My, my, this class is so chaotic, don't you agree, Mikan-chan?"

Wasn't this your class? You're the one that should stop this chaos, right? _Hey, never forget he is an irresponsible teacher! _Oh, yeah

Decided to ignored the hormone driven teenagers, Narumi turned to the new student, "Anyway, Mikan-chan,"

"Hai?" the new student answered while scanning the class. _Why do I give you the report of what is happening anyway?_

"Do you need me to choose your seat?" Narumi smiled. _Not the creepy one_

"Can I choose it myself?" the new student asked while she seemed to stare at me. _Seriously, is she like the others? Love to pick on weakling? Or someone who act as weakling?_

Thinking this was the greatest idea, Narumi agreed, "Yes, of course,"

Now, the class became more chaotic than before. Why couldn't they just _shut up_? I seriously wish I could burn their hair, just for fun and shut them up. _No use in wishing something that will ever happen, not_. To wait for them to calm down, I chose to put a pair of earplug to prevent my eardrums blew up and faced the windows, staring at the scenery outside this class. How I wish to run away from this damn class and sat at my Sakura Tree. _Again, wish that will never come true except… skip class_. At there, I could also take a nap without being disturbed. Ah, thinking of that make me felt so sleepy… and tired.

While I was trying to suppress a yawn, I somehow noticed the class suddenly becomes silent. _Miracle!_ I also noticed they were staring at my row. _Or particularly, at me._ I frowned a little at the teacher and he winked at me. I tried to glare at him but failed miserably. Ignoring the fact that _I failed_, I noticed the new student had gone from Narumi's side. Took out the earplugs, _and make sure unnoticed by others_, I could hear some whisper. _Although faintly. Now, let's start the Natsume Hyuuga's hot news report_

"No way!" S_omeone exclaimed stupidly_

"I can't believe this!" _D__id she ever believe?_

"Is she nut?" _I think you're nut_

"He is so lucky!" _W__ho is so lucky?_

"Can I change seat?" _For what?_

"I must make sure she is kidding."_ Someone was attempting to make a joke?_

What the hell were they saying? I stared at two guys in front of me; they're Kokoro Yome and his best friend, Kitsuneme. I noticed Yome smirked at my right seat which was unoccupied.I frowned and turned to look at that seat and jumped, _which made my knee knock on the table by the way,_ when I saw that new student sat at there. That was _so_ not my character! Natsume Hyuuga jumped from seat, _and hurt himself in the process_, because frightened by a new girl? I'm going to burn anyone that dares to mention this event whenever I heard it.

She smiled at me when I stared at her, wide eyes, "Hi! I hope we can become good friend!"

What the heck was wrong with her?_ Her head particularly_

"Hey, newbie!" a girl voice called from behind the new girl

_Here come the I-am-the-boss-of-this-class_, Sumire Shouda, the president of 'School Prince' fans club. If you want to know, this girl had perm green hair and green eyes.

The newbie smiled at the president of 'School Prince', "Hai? Can I help you?" _Oh, sweet_

Shouda seemed to be irked by newbie's _sweetness_, "Why do you choose to sit beside this bookworm?"

"Yeah! Agree!" some boys _and_ girls decided to put their two cents in

First time in this class, the girls and boys actually agree on same thing. Well, I had to say I agree too. _Why did she choose to sit beside me?_

The newbie looked confused, "Why? Narumi-sensei said I can choose my seat myself, right?"

Shouda looked at the newbie like she was crazy,"Yeah right… But why you choose to sit beside this stinky, ugly, bookworm?"

Stupid, idiot, dumb. Stupid fan club. Idiot president of the fan club. Dumb girls. Brainless boys. Dim-witted new girl. Irresponsible teacher. Damn… wait a minute, where was the teacher?

"Calm down, Shouda-san, Sakura-san."

_Oh, _The class president, _and the boy who didn't stand up along with me_, had made his appearance. His name was Yuu Tobita, a shy, intelligent, four-eyes, weak, coward, always got ignored by others _poor guy_.

The newbie looked at Iinchou apologetically, "I'm sorry, but Permy started it first."

Permy's eye twitched, "What did you just call me, Newbie?" _Why I never thought of calling her Permy?_

Iinchou began to sweat, "Please calm down, you two,"

How long this fight was going to be? I was starting to feel tired… _no, that's not right… I was already tired_

**TIING TIING TIING TIING TIING **

THANK GOODNESS! Without hesitation, I rushed out from this chaos classroom. I didn't care or want to know what happened to them even thought this fight started because of me. _Hey, it's not like I asked for it…_

"Raven-san! Please wait for me!"

I stopped and turned to face the owner of the voice slowly. It's the newbie, how did she run out from the fight with Permy alive? And… _did she just call me Raven-san?_

She stopped in front of me and panted lightly, "Thank goodness you didn't walk too far."

I just stood there and wait for her to babble out everything. I had to suppress my smirk thought because she was wrong. I didn't walk, _I run_

She smiled at me after she regained her composure "Ah, my name is Mikan Sakura. What's your name?"

Was this her way to ask a person to become her friend? Should I answer? _Should I even care?_

As if reading my thought, she added, "Please let me know your name. If not, I will call you Raven-san!"

_Overgrown pink colored tangerine_

"Natsume Hyuuga" I muttered distastefully

She smiled, "Natsume? What an awesome name!"

_O yeah?_

She didn't stop smiling, "So Natsume, can you help me?"

_Childish_… no, I can't!

"Yes, I can."

What a wonderful words… Did you believe it came out from my mouth? I need to wash my mouth later. _Remind me if I forgot about it_

"Thank you! Well, I need you to take me to class A,"

"Class A?"

"Hai. My best friend class is at there and I'm new here so I don't know how to go to there. Can you take me to her class?"

Did I have a choice in that matter?

"Alright. Let's go."

Another wonderful word… Tch, how annoying… I hate to act like gentlemen. To tell the truth, I didn't know where the class A located. Beside my Sakura Tree, class B, cafeteria, changing room, wash room, and library, I didn't know other place in this school. Not like I need to remember it. I just need to walk, turn, walk, turn, walk, and turn. _Did you believe we would arrive at class A?_

"It's class A!"

Apparently we had arrived at class A. Err… from what direction I came? Great, now I was lost. Thanks to this annoying-idiot-loudmouth-immature-girl.

"HOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUU !"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

_I literally flinched at the sound_. What was that? **BAKA**? From which directions that sound came? Did the new girl already went in there?

"HOTARU! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Yup, definitely was in there. Should I go in too? No. I didn't think it's safe for me to go in. Good luck then, new girl. _Hope you didn't get lost later_. Nah, I still have plenty of time to find my class…

"I had said it before, don't touch me."

"I didn't touch you! I hug you!"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

A soft but cold voice said, "It's same, idiot."

"HOOTARUUUU!"

What an emotionless, cold, and rude girl. What was that **BAKA** sound again? Whatever… _Need to find my class now_

"I miss you!" _It's sounded really whiny… wait, why am I still here? I need to go and find my class!_

"We just met this morning."

"But… But…"

**CLIK**

"Don't make yourself regret."

Okay, so like people said, curiosity kills the cat. I couldn't take it anymore. I peeked inside the class and it was so _deadly silent_. There, stood the new girl and a short raven hair with amethyst eyes girl. That amethyst girl was holding a gun. So, they were afraid of the gun huh? Was that the gun that produced **BAKA** sound?

"Natsume?"

_Oh my_, I totally froze on place. It was a soft and friendly male voice. I knew the voice owner. _Wanna bet?_

"You're Natsume right?"

Now, everyone at class A or just walk pass the class was staring at me, _wide eyes_, wait for my movement. I shrugged and just nodded while turn and smiled politely at him. From the corner of my head, I saw a question mark pop out from that new girl's head, _is that even possible?_ I notice the amethyst eyes girl took out a new brand camera from her bag. I said it's a new brand camera because I had never see it before.

The amethyst eyes girl checked her camera while occasionally staring at me, "Who is he, Mikan?"

The new girl smiled broadly, "Oh, he is Natsume, my friend. He is really friendly!"

Since when did I become her friend? _Am I really that friendly?_ Anyway, I turned to meet the guy that had called me. Finally guess out who was he right? He had sky blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and the member of 'School Prince'; Ruka Nogi!

"What are you doing here, Natsume? Did your forehead still hurt?"

It was good to know that he asked about my forehead_, not my head._ Thinking that I was stalking someone… _you know_, when a man _-ugly bookworm in my case-_ peeked inside a classroom that didn't belong to him, or anything related to him, that poor man must be thought as a stalker or someone that was trying to stare at his crush which was definitely _not_ me! Still, I was surprised because he still remember yesterday's event. I didn't know I had to feel glad or embarrassed about it. _Once again, since when did I ever felt embarrassed?_

I gave Ruka Nogi a polite smile, "I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me."

Then the annoying girl's voice reached my ears, "Natsume! Can you come here for a while? I want to introduce you to my best friend!"

That idiot really annoyed me right now. Her request didn't help me at all. _Let's just escape!_

"I…"

"It's okay. You can go in. This is my class; you don't need to feel afraid."

_My eyes twitch behind my glasses. _How great… now they must be thinking I was stalking Ruka Nogi and got caught by him. Gezz… so troublesome and _the pervert mind of them probably think I'm a gay or something_. Seriously, this _was_ _not_ a yaoi story!

Then, the voice reached my ears again, "Natsume! Quick!"

Ruka Nogi smiled, "Let's go, we don't want to make the ladies wait too long, do we?"

"Hai," I smiled politely _again_

Did this mean Ruka Nogi was a gentlemen? What a perfect Prince… _not for me, _okay. Never think I as a gay because I WAS NOT! Let's pay attention to Polka and forgot about whatever thing on your head, _agree?_

The new girl proclaimed proudly, "Alright, listen up, Natsume! This is Hotaru Imai, my best friend!"

**BAKA**

I got it now. This Imai girl will shot the new girl with her gun when this new girl annoy or touch her. And when the bullets came out from the gun, it produced a sound _which_ said **BAKA**

"Don't come near me. I don't want your baka germs."

You had a point. _I didn't want too_

The amethyst girl stared at me, "So, what's your problem, Hyuuga?"

I stared at this emotionless girl in _disbelief_. How did she know my surname? Neither this new girl nor Ruka mention it, _right_?

"I don't have any problem, Imai-san." I gave her my nervous smile. _Act like a weakling time!_

"Oh…?" her eyebrow rose

I started to feel uneasy. This girl seemed to know about my secret… _Hopefully not._

"Hi, my name is Ruka Nogi; I'm Natsume's best friend. Yoroshiku."

Did you know my _freak out_ way was being speechless? _Now, you knew._ Anyway, since when was I Ruka Nogi's best friend?

"Hello! Mine is Mikan Sakura! I'm Hotaru's best friend! Yoroshiku, Ruka-pyon! You must have known Hotaru since you two are in the same class, right?" the new girl _exclaimed_

**BAKA**

"Stop shouting"

So noisy… oh, now that idiot was laying unconscious on the floor because the bullet hit her head directly. _Didn't people usually _dead_ when a bullet hit their head?_

The amethyst girl stared at her hand watch, "The break time is about to end, you better go back to your class, Mikan."

"NO! I want to stay here!"

What the… since when did she wake up? _Why is she not dead?_

The amethyst girl ignored her outburst, "Don't make any problem because I won't help you."

"Hotaruu? Why?" The new and annoying girl started to shed tears

"Easy, because you annoy me. Now, get lose."

The new girl definitely was crying now, "HOOTAAARUUUU!"

**CLIK**

"_hiks… hiks… hiks…_ bye-bye, Hotaru! Don't miss me!"

The amethyst eyes girl glared, "Don't worry, I won't miss you. Now, get lose."

"_hiks… hiks… hiks…_ But I'll miss you!"

Her glare became vicious, "Get. Lose. Now."

I knew she would be angry. Everyone's patience had a line wasn't it? I would get angry too if I was in that position_._ _I wonder if I can show it if I wanted to keep my profil_e _low_. By the way, if you noticed the **CLIK** sound, it's the sound of Imai's gun when she uploaded it.

"BYE-BYE!" the new girl shouted while run out of the room nervously and _very fast_

_Did she really have to shout?_ Anyway, was she afraid of her best friend or her best friend's gun?

Ruka Nogi turned to me and acted as nothing happened, "Bye Natsume, see you later!" _Or he didn't see it as a problem?_

What should I call him? Nogi? Ruka? Prince? _Whatever…_

I nodded to him, "Bye, Ruka."

He looked soooooooooooo happy when I called him Ruka. I walked out rather quickly. I know everyone was confused. How could an ugly bookworm befriend with school Prince? Ah… _if only they knew my true identity…_ What will they did or said? By the way, what's with the amethyst eyes girl's camera? I had a bad feeling about it.

I walked to the annoying girl's side, "Ano… Sakura-san?"

She turned to me, "Hai?"

"Why Imai-san took out her camera? And was it a new brand?"

She seemed surprised, "Oh, you saw it?"

"Hai" I nodded

"Well, it's a camera made by her. Usually she took photo of handsome lad and beautiful lady to sell it."

I blinked, "Pardon?"

"Hotaru loves money more than anything or anyone. She will take photos and sells it." The girl shrugged as it was old news

"Oh…" _I__sn't it illegal? Or not?_

"I feel sorry for Ruka-pyon thought. I think Ruka-pyon has become Hotaru's target." She added

I flinched, "Poor Ruka…" _I pray I won't be the target if _somehow_ my secret gone out_

The new girl smiled, "Let's go, class is about to start!"

I was surprised to know I could talk freely to someone at this school, even thought I never expect it to be a newbie. _Or maybe I didn't think it would be this soon. It's only mid semester after all. _I was still curious how Imai knew my last name thought. Well, maybe, _just maybe_, this new girl was different from other people I knew. Maybe we could become good friend after all. I smiled a very small smile. True, she was annoying as hell but she could become so mature too, _or so I thought. That was the biggest mistake I ever made for my future, mark that_. Hm, I was happy to know I could have friends in this school. I didn't know about Imai but I believe I could befriend Ruka _and maybe_ Mikan Sakura. Now, my priority was to find the way to class B. _Let's just hope we are not late for math class._


	5. N 5 : The Word That Get on Nerve

**This story is about Natsume Hyuuga and base on Natsume PoV. Please enjoy! Sorry for the wrong grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 5: I Chant a Word That Get on Everybody's Nerves

"Detention,"

_With that new girl, Mikan Sakura. _Was what I got for showing up 2 minutes late for Jin-Jin's class.

"Detention,"

"Um… Natsume?"

"Detention,"

"Natsume?"

"Detention,"

"Natsu-"

"Detention,"

"Natsume…"

"Detention,"

"Natsume!"

I stared at the brunette blankly but stop my chanting. _Or singing if you prefer to call it that_

She stared at me worriedly, "Are you alright?"

_Am I alright? _"Detention,"

"Yeah, I know we got detention, but-"

"Detention,"

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, I know-"

"Detention,"

She stared at me, "Stop it please,"

"Detention,"

Now, she glared at me, "I said, stop it."

"Detention,"

Her eyebrow twitched, "Stop it."

"Detention,"

"I said stop it!"

I blinked while she panted. When she recovered her breath, she stared at me, and started to open her mouth, I beat her. "Detention,"

"Argh! Natsume! What's wrong with detention?" she cried, "Why are you keep saying it?"

"Detention," I paused to see her reaction. If you want to know, her whole face was red and it clearly read: _irritation_

"And?" it was very clear to me she was trying _hard _to not attack me

I sighed, "Don't you understand?"

She seemed to calm down after hearing my other than _detention_ word,"I won't be able to if you don't let me know what the problem is."

I stared at her in the eyes, _of course_, through my glasses, "Detention,"

She smiled patiently, "And…?"

I sighed again, "This is the first time I get detention-"

She gasped, "THAT's all?"

"-two times in a week!" I shouted, _faked_ horrified or not, I couldn't tell. _My record is one detention one week after all_

She blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And burst out laughing, _hard_, "THAT'S ALL?"

I glared, "Is it really funny?"

She didn't success to form a word.

I stared at her blankly, "Detention,"

She immediately stopped, stared horrified at me, and groaned, "Not again!"

"You asked for it," I ignore her and started to continue the work I left behind, "Detention,"

"Natsume…"

"Detention,"

"Natsume!"

"Detention,"

"Natsume!"

"Detention,"

She started to cry, "Natsume! For crying out loud-"

"Detention,"

"Natsu-"

"Deten-"

"You two can go home now," said a _very_ irritated Jin-Jin

I nodded, stand up, bow to Jin-Jin, and walked out from the room. I was sure that new girl followed my step too. _While crying, of course_

"Hyuuga," Jin-Jin called which cause me to stop abruptly

I turned to face Jin-Jin and ignored that new girl's moan of pain for bumping into me, "Hai?"

He stared at me blankly, "Don't do that… anymore."

I blinked and nodded my head, "Hai, sensei." _Ha! Killing two birds with one stone!_

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You may go now,"

I nodded and walked back to class to get my bag. The new girl followed me silently. She seemed to be afraid to talk to me. _Maybe she is afraid all the words I can form is detention_

With the new peace I got, _and never intent to let go_, I took my bag and walked out the classroom, the school gate, and into the road to my apartment. All the while, the new girl kept following me.

After walking for 15 minutes and the apartment building was on sight, I stopped which cause her to bump to me, _once again_

"Natsume! Why do you stop so suddenly?" she cried

"Why do you keep on following me?" I asked calmly

She blinked, "Following you? Why should I do that?"

_Why should who do what?_ "How should I know?"

She stared at me funnily, "This is the road to my apartment."

I closed my eyes and drew a map in my mind. The only apartment available in this road only was H'Residence, which was my apartment. _Wait a minute…_

"You live in H'Residence?" I gaped

"Uh-huh," she nodded happily, "Just move in yesterday. On eight floor,"

One floor beneath me, "Ah… I see…" _I won't say anything else because I knew there's something called: infamous last words_

I sighed then started to walk again, totally ignoring the girl behind me. She sent curious glance at me then run ahead and faced me while walking backward.

She tilted her head, "Do you live there too?"

_If not, then why was I walking to that direction?_ Remembered I was supposed to be the _good guy_, I nodded, "Hai,"

She nodded to herself, "Which floor?"

_Should I answer? _I stare at her smiling face and the second thought came. _If I told her, there's no doubt she would pester me!_

That thought, made me decided to never answer her question.

She stared at me, still waiting for answer, "Hm? Which flo-KYAA!"

Apparently, she stumbled upon a pebble and fall flat on her back. _That's gonna be hurt_

"Itai…" she cried. _I mean seriously cried, with tears and all_

I bent down to her height, _but didn't really lend out a hand_, "Are you alright, Sakura-san?"

"Aye… I think so… it feels like when Yoichi jumped on my back…" she muttered

I blinked. _Yoichi?_ Who?

"I said before and I will say again. I didn't jump on your back. I fell. What sane person would fall asleep on the floor anyway?"

I turned my head so quick that I could hear a **crack** and felt the pain. _Ouch_

"Natsume!" the crybaby exclaimed. _Wow, I finally noticed that I gave her a lot of nickname_

"Are you alright?" a boy voice asked

I decided to try my luck and straightened my neck. It was still hurt but I could bear the pain. _Now, I want to know the face of the person who managed to hurt me, directly or not_

The boy had short silver hair, green eyes, round face, _baby face_, and bored expression. From his height and face, he seemed to be around 12 years old…

The crybaby put her hands on my cheek and forced me to stare at her eyes. _Because of our different height_; I had to bend my neck, _which by all means_, hurt my neck again, "Are you alright, Natsume?"

Since I was shocked by her boldness,_ and my neck was too hurt to help me form any words_, I didn't manage to answer. The little boy, _who was his name again? Yoichi?_ Supplied for me, _dryly,_ "I heard another crack when you forcefully pulled his neck down,"

It took her ten seconds to understand Yoichi's word. When the sentences finally got through her thick skull, she immediately let go of my head, _forcefully_. I heard another **crack**, _and felt another shot of pain_. Before my sight turned black, all I saw was mass of blue and white, _the sky_.


	6. N 6 : Before the Disaster Strike

**This story is about Natsume Hyuuga and base on Natsume PoV. Please enjoy! Sorry for the wrong grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 6: Before the Disaster Strike

_Hospital_

Definitely was hospital. The place I hate the most in this universe. I could immediately know I was in hospital before any sense came back to me. _Thanks to the infamous experience I had with hospital_

I opened my eyes but shut them again when the light offended my eyes. When I tried to open them again, I suddenly felt my throat was burning and before I knew, I was coughing violently. _Yup, never had any good thing happened to me in hospital_

The more I cough, the more violent it became. Beside that, my throat was killing me too. It was extremely painful to cough when your neck was locked and can't be twisted. _What happened to me this time?_

I bit my lips to prevent another set of cough coming out but it seemed to only worsen my coughing action. _Seriously, my neck and throat hurt like hell!_

"Let it out, Natsume." _It's a female voice_

I could only faintly hear the words but I understand the meaning anyway. After some time, the coughing finally stopped. _Peace at last…_

"Here, drink this." Something was placed on my lip. _It is a glass… why can't I open my eyes? Ah, yes… the _light

I obediently did what I was told. There's no use to fight with someone who, at some point, was stronger and healthier than you. _Another experience I learned, from the hard way_

"Can you talk?"

Another set of cough escape my lip when I tried to talk

"More water?"

I nodded slowly, wincing when pain shot through my neck and throat, again

Water went down my throat, _ah… chill… _"L-li-laigh…" _Damn, I mean light!_

"Light?"

I nodded again. When I feel the room was darker through my eyelids, I opened them and let out a cough, _while I intent to let out a sigh_, as I finally could see again.

The first thing came to my mind when I noticed my surrounding was: _dark_. Even though it was dark, I still could see a silhouette standing beside my bed. _Who is it?_

"How do you feel?"

_Easy answer_, "Hell,"

The silhouette chuckled, "Of course,"

It finally entered my mind that the voice was owned by someone I knew. _But, who is it?_

"W-who…"

I sighed inwardly when I couldn't continue anymore, the coughing always interfere. _Can't say anything except a word_

"Who am I?" the person sounded amused, "Was that your question, young master?"

_Young master…_ "Y-yana?" I let out a lot of curse in my mind when I heard my own terrified voice, _while saying the name_

"What are you terrified about, young master?" the tone was neutral, but deadly nonetheless, "Am I scary?"

I wanted to say no but I didn't know anymore. I was kind of scared of her but… she was helping me right? _Who is the one that send me to hospital in the first place?_

"How…" I smiled when I the word came out normally, but frown again when another set of coughing came

"How come you're in hospital?" I could feel she raised her eyebrows at my question, "Does twisting you neck three times ring any bell?" _What bell? Wedding bell?_

I decided to keep my question to myself. It would do me no good if she decided to give me _lessons_ about _manners_.

Because I didn't answer, she spoke again, "From what I gather, you were surprise when someone showed up behind you,"

_That,_ I could remember. The very first twisted of my neck, _check_.

"Then someone pulled your head down,"

_The second twist of my neck, _check.

"The very same person who pulled you head down let your head go in full force and **you** sort of let your head fly _too_ far away." Yana finished

I winced when I remember _the pain_. Anyway, the third twisted of my neck, _check_.

"I can't believe you let yourself whipped by a woman," Yana chuckled, "Not too long later after you were submitted in hospital, someone called to the house and here I am."

I groaned because I knew she won't let me forget about _this_ incident, "Aoi?"

"She doesn't know yet," Yana seemed to ponder something, "I lied saying I am going to meet up with Misaki. So, you owe me and Misaki one."

I blinked, _Misaki-sensei?_

She sighed when she saw me blinked, "Misaki Harada. The tomboy with pink hair,"

_Ah, that Misaki…_ "Okay…" _was it really okay for me to promise this thing?_

I could tell Yana was grinning triumphantly, _plotting something in her mind I bet_, "Since you're awake, I think it's time for me to go back."

"Bye," I nodded carefully

Before her head gone from view, she called out, "Since I couldn't take care of you, the one who twisted your neck twice is going to take a _good_ care of you until the doctor say it's alright for you to leave this place," before I could let out any reaction other than widening my eyes, the door was closed, "Have fun with your girlfriend, Natsume!"


	7. N 7 : Moment of Being Nursed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 7: Moments of Being Nursed

"Natsume, say aaaaa…"

I refused to open my mouth and did my best to block the spoon from entering my mouth. _Who does she think I am anyway? Three years old?_

"Who do you think he is? A three years old?" Yoichi remarked dryly

I was surprised when I heard Yoichi saying what I though. _Well, I somehow need someone on my side to deal with this girl anyway. Beside, Yoichi seems to be able to voice out what is on my mind_

"Well, Natsume still need to eat!" the brunette girl exclaimed at Yoichi

_Don't you know hospital's food suck?_ "Awful,"

"Huh?" the brunette turned to me, "What did you say?"

"He said the food is awful," Yoichi supplied again

"Ah," the brunette beamed, "Of course I know that!" _Shouldn't she be surprise because Yoichi can clearly know what I imply yet she can't?_

Yoichi and I rolled our eyes. Of course I rolled my eyes behind my glasses because I decided to wear glasses at the brunette and Yoichi's present. _You won't know how they will react if they see my not-so-normal eyes color._ Especially the brunette.

"Water," I croaked out. _You know, I really hate this feeling of helplessness_

"Right," the brunette immediately gave me water like some faithful maid

I gulped down the water and sighed. Staring at nothing in particular, I try to speak more than one word, "T-throat b-b-bu…" _Bummer_

"Throat burns?" Yoichi asked while his eyes was glued on a _manga_ he brought with him. _Why he didn't brought one for me? _Because I was a nerd and they didn't expect me to read manga? _Nerds read manga too_

"Oh!" the brunette exclaimed while took the glass from me, "Want more water, Natsume?"

I shook my head _carefully _and lie down on the bed with only one thing in my mind, _I am bored!_

"Are you going to sleep, Natsume?" the brunette asked, "If yes, you have to take off your eyeglasses,"

Did you really think I would take off my glasses in front of you? "No," _O yeah, I forget you don't think_

"Huh?" the brunette tilted her head, "No what? No sleeping or no taking off your glasses?"

_Good grief_, "Both," she really didn't think, huh?

"Then, what are you doing?" the brunette's annoying voice was really getting on my nerve, "Are you just going to lie there? Not moving or doing anything?"

Let's ignore her and try to say more than one word. Try to say more than one word. Try to say more than one word… _I got it!_ "Shut up,"

The brunette blinked. I blinked. Yoichi stared up from his _manga_ and blinked. _Way to save my secret_

Yoichi stared at me warily, "Natsume-san?"

The brunette turned to me and Yoichi repeatedly, "That was Natsume?"

Of course, I keep my mouth shut. _No more giving away_

"Natsume?" the brunette furrowed her eyebrows, "That was Natsume?"

Came on, think! Find some way to distract her! "Detention," _My lovely spell_

Her eyes widened in horror at the forbidden word which was added to her dictionary not too long ago. _I fainted for how long anyway?_

"NO!" the brunette shrieked," NO MORE OF THAT!"

The brunette kept shrieking while Yoichi and I blocked our ears to keep from blowing up. Not too long after the shrieking season begin, a nurse came in and scolded the shrieking brunette. The brunette apologized and stop shrieking, but the horror on her face hadn't gone away. _All the time the event occurred, I was smirking in amusement_

Yoichi raised an eyebrow at the brunette when the nurse closed the door and left us alone, "What's so scary about that? It was not something relating to ghost,"

_So, you are saying the brunette is afraid of ghost?_ Wasn't that good news?

"You don't know about it!" the brunette whispered loudly, _loudly but whispered nonetheless_, "It's annoying!"

I rolled my eyes. _You are the one that is annoying_

"I think you're the one that annoying," _See? Even Yoichi agree with me!_

The brunette pouted, "Whatever,"

The room was filled by silence since nobody seemed to on the mood of talking anymore. _Well, the only one talking in this room from the start is the brunette anyway_

Around ten minutes later, the brunette, _who is sitting on the chair next to my bed_, sighed, "I'm bored,"

I, _who is on the edge of falling asleep_, stared at her tiredly, "Sleep,"

She blinked at me, "Huh? Told me to sleep? But I'm not sleepy! I'm bored!"

_I am the sleepy one, dummy_. To maintain my façade, I nodded without saying a word. _If I open my mouth again, some… unnecessary words will definitely fly out_

"I'm boreeeed" the brunette whined

_I really want to know what is in her head._ Why couldn't she find something to entertain herself? Why couldn't she just shut up? _People are trying to sleep here!_

The brunette turned to Yoichi suddenly, "What time it is?"

Without looking up from his _manga,_ Yoichi answered, "6:33 p.m. "

The brunette blinked in surprise, "That late?" she seemed to consider something on her mind, "I think it's time for us to go home. Are you okay with that, Natsume?"

I nodded slowly at her. _Finally! Some peace at last_

The brunette nodded and smiled before getting up and retrieved something from the cupboard, "What do you want for dinner, Yoichi?"

"Burger will do," Yoichi answered still without looking up from his _manga_

I blinked several times, "Huh?" _What the heck was that?_

The brunette turned to me worriedly, "Is everything alright, Natsume?"

"I… have…" I groaned inwardly at the difficulty on talking. _How I wish to talk normally_, "question,"

The brunette stared at me funnily, "What?"

"Why… ask… dinner…?" _What's their relationship anyway? _ Did they even know each other? _Cause from what I know, we just met at the time she twisted my neck_

"Why?" the brunette asked back, "He is my brother!"

I blinked, change my position to sit up, and stare at Yoichi. _Brother? They don't even look alike!_

"She had mentioned me once," Yoichi said while looking up from his _manga_, "When she said her back hurt like I had jump on her,"

-=-Recall-=-

_(I bent down to her height, but didn't really lend out a hand, "Are you alright, Sakura-san?"_

"_Aye… I think so… it feels like when Yoichi jumped on my back…" she muttered)_

-=-End-=-

I blinked when the memory flashed on my head. _O yea_

"Haven't I introduce Yoichi to you before?" the brunette questioned

I stared blankly at her_. Please do remind me when we have the time to chit-chat about your family_

"How long have you two meet?" Yoichi questioned when I didn't answer the brunette question

"Hm… from the time I went to class till the time we walk back to H'residence…" the brunette muttered, "That long,"

Yoichi frowned, "It's only half day,"

_No kidding_. We only known each other half day and she was already treat me as her buddy? _Even she want to go as far as introduce me to her family?_

The brunette blinked, "What's wrong with that?"

They didn't look alike, _and_ _don't act alike for which I am grateful for_, and they claimed to be siblings? _Is one of them adopted?_

Yoichi stare blankly at her, "Nothing,"

The brunette only laughed and wave her hand at me, "Well, I think we will see you tomorrow~"

_You're coming again? _"'Kay," I nodded at them

"Bye Natsume, hope you can recover soon~" the brunette smiled at me before she closed the door. _I hope so too_


	8. N 8 : Roomates and Maid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 8: Roommates and Maid

"Finally, home sweet home." I sighed as I stepped into my apartment which _should have_ been vacant for three weeks. _That's how long I stay at hospital_

Did you notice I said _should have_? Did you know what it meant? It meant someone was using my apartment when I was at hospital. _How do I know?_ That's easy, because there were a lots of miscellaneous things I didn't own. For example, there, _on top of my white table,_ was orange colored lingerie. _… Do I go to the wrong floor?_

"What's the matter, Natsume?" A girl's voice from behind me brought me back to _reality_

I turned back and stared at her, "I think we get the wrong floor,"

Yoichi blinked, "This is floor nine," _I think so too, but apparently, I am wrong_

"This is your floor, Natsume." The brunette girl smiled at me, "Let's go inside!" _And she really does go in_

"How can you be so sure?" I asked after a few seconds, still standing on the door, "Sakura-san?"

"Well, this **is **your room's decoration, right?" she chirped as she pointed at a night sea's picture I hung, "It's beautiful by the way,"

"How can you be sure?" I had a bad feeling, "There are a lot of people who own that picture too,"

"What about this black and white themed room?" Yoichi asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch. _Doesn't he notice the lingerie?_

"A lot of people use the theme too," I stated and nodded. _This place is definitely not my apartment!_

"Hn," Yoichi finally seemed to notice the lingerie on the table. He stared at the lingerie for few seconds before I saw a spark of understanding past his eyes. He stared at me and nodded apologetically. _I only blink through my glasses_

"What's wrong?" the brunette finally asked as she stared at me and Yoichi repeatedly

"That," Yoichi pointed at the lingerie but keep his gaze on his _sister_, "Is the problem,"

I watched carefully as the brunette blinked then stared at the _thing,_ which lay on top of -_supposed_ _to be-_ my table. Her eyes widened and her face turned red. _To crimson, my eyes' color_

"Ahhh!" she screamed, "I'm so sorry! I forgot to pick it up before I went out this morning! It must have fallen from the laundry basket!"

Was it me or there was something wrong with her sentences? "What?"

"I woke up late this morning so I was in a rush. I didn't double check things before I went out too! It must have fell from the laundry basket!" she immediately went over to the table and snatched the _orange thing_, "I'm so sorry, Natsume!"

When she snatched the _orange colored thing_, something flew out from it and smacked onto my face. I stood frozen in place with the _thing_ hanged loosely on my face. _It must have stuck on my glasses_

I heard two different gasps and I knew it must be Yoichi and the brunette who made it, s_ince there are only three of us in this place._ I used my shaky hand to pick the _thing_ and stared at it. It was a polka-dot panty. _Oh my…_

"GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at the top of my recently healed lung and threw the _thing_ to the sheepish looking brunette. I knew it wasn't my character but seriously. _It's so gross!_

"Sorry, Natsume!" the brunette squeaked embarrassedly

I ignored her and immediately run to the sink and washed my face. _Of course, I have to take off my glasses first_

"That's so gross," Yoichi shuddered, "I can't believe something like this happened before my eyes,"

I groaned inwardly, _what about me? It happen to me!_ What should I feel? Happy? _Please, I am -by all means- not a pervert!_

…

_Okay, maybe I am a little perverted. Being teenager _and_ teenagers are hormonal _and_ all. But I amnot to that extent!_

…

_Bah, if anything happen, blame it on hormone_

…

_I get sidetrack, aren't I?_

"I'm terribly sorry, Natsume!" the brunette apologized once again as she gave me towel. _I notice it is my towel_. I should be glad she gave me my towel and not panties but I was not. _For one, is it by coincidence or she knew which is my towel? _Okay, that's a stupid question_. I only own one towel in this apartment anyway_

I took the towel and wiped my face. _If only I can curse out loud on her face… it will definitely made me feel better_

"I'm really sorry, Natsume!" she clasp her hands together above her head and dropped to her knee, "Please forgive me!"

I took my towel away from my face and glared at her. She visibly flinched and whimpered. Her action gained Yoichi's attention as Yoichi walked casually to us. I glanced at him then he suddenly stop on his track, eyes widening and mouth gaping slightly. _Uh oh_

"What's… wrong?" I asked warily while studied their reaction

Yoichi shook his head and let out a sigh, "Nothing really," he paused and stared at the brunette who was blinking rapidly at me, "Only surprise by your eyes' color, I guess."

I could faintly heard Yoichi mumbled, "Should have known," under his breath

I narrowed my eyes then stared at the brunette who was getting up from the floor, "What?" _I am definitely pissed right now_

She blinked, "What?"

Ignoring her, I stared at Yoichi, "What?"

Yoichi shook his head and headed back to the couch. We stared at his retreating form before stared at each other. Seeing her confused expression made me sighed and closed my eyes while rubbing it.

"Sorry again, Natsume…" the brunette's voice didn't come from floor which meant she had stood up straight

I opened my eyes to find her, eyes to eyes, with me. Because of our height difference, she placed both her hands on my shoulders for support. Her face was dangerously close to mine and I believed our nose touched a bit. I stiffened and stared at her, _shocked_. She examined me for several seconds before let go of me and dropped to the ground.

"What was that for," I hissed as I took several steps back after the weight and _shock_ left my body

She stared at me questionably then smiled, "Just checking your eyes' color. I want to see what kind of red they are,"

"Wha?" I was definitely dumbfounded

"Your eyes' colors are crimson!" she beamed at me _stupidly_

Annoyed and angered by being caught off guard, I snapped, "I know it."

She seemed surprise because I snapped at her. I ignored her and walked out from the kitchen. I knew Yoichi was watching us but I ignored him also. _The hell with keeping my façade_

I didn't care about their reactions anymore. The weeks I stayed at hospital, I couldn't become myself because one of them always stayed at my side. At night, I would immediately fell asleep because of the energy supply I had already spent in keeping my façade in front of them. _This was my home, gave me a break!_

"Na-Natsume!" the brunette voice reached my ears first before the voice of slammed door. _My room's door_

I walked to the bed, lay on there, and sighed. _No use to feel bad now._ What was done was done. _Now, what should I do?_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

There was a pause before a hesitant voice reached my ears; "Natsume?" _That Polka-dot panties girl can't give me a break, could she?_

_Should I answer?_

Another **KNOCK** and "Natsume?"

_Leave me alone!_

**KNOCK** again along with a louder "Natsume,"

_Do you realize my patience is on the line, little girl?_

**KNOCK** "Natsume," **KNOCK **

_Obliviously not, huh?_

I waited for two minutes and there was no more knocking and calling. When I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed my body, I was frightened by her next tactic. _Want to know?_

**BANG BANG BANG** "NATSUME!" **BANG BANG BANG**

I groaned and jumped to standing position before lazily walked to the door, opened it, and gave the girl my best death glare._ Surprise, surprise, it work!_

"Ah," she squirmed uncomfortably, "Sorry?"

My left eye brow twitched. I hardened my glare and processed to close the door. The Polka-dot panties girl immediately stared at me wide eyes before stopping me closing the door by sticking her hand out. I stopped my movement and stared at her hand, "Don't want it anymore?" I asked with a bored tone

She blinked at me stupidly, "Huh?"

I pointed at her stuck out hand and raised an eyebrow, "Don't want this anymore?"

She seemed to get my message because she immediately took her hand back which allowed me to close the door. Before my door was fully closed, she stopped it by sticking her finger, "Awch!"

I immediately opened the door wide so she could take back her finger. She rubbed it with her other hand and smiled at me embarrassedly, "Thank you,"

My right eye brow twitch, "What do you want?"

She lost her smile, "Yoichi want me to tell you something…"

I didn't say anything so she continued slowly; "He wants me to tell you… we have been…" she gulped when I didn't change my expression, "staying in your house for this… passed weeks…"

I rolled my eyes. _I had guessed it_. Now, the question was, how did they manage to come in? "Who gave you _**my **_house's key?" I immediately added, "Why were you staying in my house?"

She blinked," You're not angry?" _Are you serious?_

I glared, "Do you want me to?"

She yelped, "NO!" and with softer voice, "Yana-san gave it to me…"

_My faithful servant sold my house_. Not really sold, but this count right? "When did you two meet? Why are you staying here?"

"We met at hospital…" she trailed off and blushed, "And about that…"

I raised my eyebrow, suddenly interested at the reason they lived at my house, "Hn?"

"She burned our **new** house," Yoichi supplied while standing in the room in front of mine, "I took this room,"

I blinked at his boldness of claiming his room in my house but that thought immediately was replaced by the fact this Polka-dot panties girl burned their house, "Fire didn't come up here?"

"Of course not!" the culprit huffed, "I only burned down the kitchen… and _thank goodness_, an empty room."

"Along with half of the living room," Yoichi added with a glare at the brunette who only let out a nervous laugh

"How did that happened?" I asked at Yoichi

"She decided to cook breakfast to you as an apology. I don't know how but… she poured oil on the stove which _by the way_, was on."

The brunette didn't dare to look at either of us, "It was an accident…"

Ignoring his _sister_, Yoichi continued, "Then Akashima Yana showed up. She said it's partly your fault our house was burned so she gave us your house's key and told us to move in with you,"

I blinked, _shocked. _Then I realized something strange._ How the hell_, "It was my fault?"

"She said it's because this idiot," Yoichi pointed at the blushing brunette, "was making breakfast for **you**," Yoichi clarified, "So, it's partly your fault too,"

I groaned inwardly, _is this why Yana was grinning triumphantly back then?_ "I understand now,"

We were covered in silence for sometime before Yoichi stared at me, "I didn't believe you're a Hyuuga, Natsume-nii,"

Polka-dot panties girl and I blinked. I sort of realized what was he talking about but judging by her expression, she still had no clue.

"Seeing my eyes color makes your doubt fly out the window?" I raised my eyebrow at him with a smirk since I still remember what he was saying when he saw my eyes without glasses

He nodded embarrassedly, "Gomen,"

I shook my head, "No need to apologize. I would rather nobody recognize me as a Hyuuga,"

Angry because we ignored her, she jabbed me, "What are you two talking about?"

Yoichi and I stared at her, shocked at her boldness to jab me, "Don't you know who I am?"

"You're Natsume Hyuuga, so?" she challenged me

I stared at her dumbfounded. Yoichi stared at her warily, "You _do_ know about Hyuuga right?"

"Of course I know!" the brunette boasted, "The most powerful people in this world in every section -politic, economy, health, etc- are Hyuuga!"

After sometime, she stared at us, "So?"

I face palmed myself, "Is it because you're dense or is it because you can't put two and two together?" _wait…_ "You're both,"

Yoichi chuckled a little at my sarcasm, "Natsume-nii's last name is Hyuuga,"

Once again, Polka-dot panties girl stared at me funnily, "So?"

I was starting to get bored of this, "I am a Hyuuga," _Straight to the point_

"You're a… Hyuuga?" Polka-dot panties girl seemed surprised, "As in Hyuuga Hyuuga?"

I nodded while Yoichi answered, "Yes,"

Polka-dot panties girl gaped at me, "YOU'RE A HYUUGA!" at my glare, she lowered her volume, "I tough you're a Hyuuga…"

"Aren't both the same?" Yoichi stared confusedly at her

"Only the last name coincidence, Hyuuga?" I asked because I knew the others at school think like that. _That's probably why some of them don't like me, because I 'copied' the last name of the almighty Hyuuga. _Heh

"Yup! That's what I tough!" Polka-dot panties girl chirped happily with some clapping. _Hey, do you notice that 'Polka-dot panties girl' is a too long nickname? _Why didn't I call her Polka instead? _It's short and sum it up_

Yoichi nodded, "That's what I tough too, when I first heard Natsume-nii is a Hyuuga." He then stared at me questionably, "Why you act like a nerd, Natsume-nii?"

I shrugged, "I have my own reasons," I then added quickly when I saw Polka opened her mouth, "That don't concern you,"

She pouted at my reply at her unasked question, "Fine. Whatever,"

"So, you're going to act differently at school?" Yoichi asked, "For how long?"

"Until they realized I came from the Hyuuga they worship," I shrugged and chuckled at my own joke, "You would play along with it right?"

Yoichi nodded while Polka stared at me questionably, "Play along with what?"

"Treat me as the copycat Hyuuga, not as the powerful Hyuuga," I didn't feel like messing with her head for something important as this. _If she still doesn't understand…_

"Oh… okay," she didn't seemed to understand fully what I said but she seemed to get the signal we, _Yoichi and I,_ were irked by her denseness

I nodded, "That aside, where is your room?" I paused as Polka pointed at the room next to mine then I stared at Yoichi, "How long are you going to live here?" _I knew it sound rude but I really don't feel comfortable living with… others_

Yoichi shrugged. _He doesn't seem to mind my rudeness, _"Probably until Akashima Yana give our key back,"

My eyes widened, "She took your key?"

"Yana-san said she would take care of our burned house… so, yeah…" Polka nodded slowly

I groaned audibly, "That mean you two would stay here permanently,"

Yoichi and Polka's eye widened, "WHAT!"

I ignored them and mumbled to myself, "Damn this apartment for having four bedroom," with a loud voice I said, "Since you two are going to live here, you will need to do chores too," _No way I do it alone now_

Polka raised her hand, "I can take care of that!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Just don't burn down my kitchen,"

She blushed, "That was an accident!"

I stared at my room, then Yoichi's room, then living room, then I remembered, "Clean the table immediately,"

"Huh? Why?" the brunette blinked at me

I glared, "You dropped your… cloth on there, didn't you?"

She blushed hard, "AAA! Right away!" and run out of my sight

I turn my attention to Yoichi who was staring at me, amused, "Why you didn't stop her buying that? Why did she buy that anyway?" _Does she even wear it?_

Yoichi shook his head, "It's a gift from Akashima Yana," he paused as he seemed to think of what to say next, "She said you would appreciate it,"

It's official. I **hate** Akashima Yana. _Damn her!_


	9. N 9 : Japanese Cuisine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Resident Evil 4**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 9: Japanese Cuisine

**DOR**

"Kyaa! Behind you! Behind you!"

**DOR DOR DOR**

"Left! Left! No, right! Up!"

**DOR DOR DOR DOR**

"Are we safe now?" _a shrug_, "Let's continue then,"

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

"Huh?" _watched right and left_, "Where to go next?" _shrugged_ _again_, "This maze is such a pain!"

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

"A treasure box!" _suddenly, a sickle flied past the outstretch hand_, "Enemies from behind! Turn around!"

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR **_**CLANG**_** DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

"Are we clear from enemies?" _got a key item from the treasure chest_, "Ah… let's continue then,"

_After a while of walking and passing the same place more than four times, an infected hound appeared suddenly. _Bluntly said, the ugly dog appeared on line of sight abruptly

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"

"SHUT UP!" Yoichi and I bellowed

Our subject of anger and annoyance hiccuped, "It frightened me!"

I let out an angry breath then shot Polka a glare, "No one ask you to look this in the first place,"

"Natsume-nii," Yoichi nudged me to catch my attention, "Dog first, idiot later,"

I ignored Polka and immediately kill the infected hound, _which by the way iss biting me a.k.a Leon S. Kennedy_, using TMP, a fully-automatic machine pistol with 9mm as the fire custom. After the hound died, I continued to gather the necessary things. When the things were gathered, I went to the mansion, had a scene meeting _Ada Wong_, stage clear, save the game then exit. I pushed the window button on my laptop and clicked the red option. _Turn off the laptop if you still don't understand_

I stood up and stretched my stiff body for sitting two hours straight. Yoichi copied my movement while Polka was still on the ground. _She bury her head on a tangerine shape doll._ I ignored the hiccup sound coming from her and walked to kitchen.

"Can I play _Resident Evil 4_ too, Natsume-nii?" Yoichi voice came from the living room._ Indicat he is still in there_

I nodded, _then as if Yoichi didn't see me_, I answered, "Sure, why not?" I walked to the counter between kitchen and living room and leaned there, "You want to play it using your own or my laptop?"

Yoichi blinked, "My own," I nodded then stared at the clock which was hanging on the kitchen's wall _which_ showed me the time was 05:56 p.m.

I blinked at the time then walked to refrigerator. After seeing nothing appealing for me to eat, I decided to eat outside. _After weeks of eating hospital's food, I think I need to eat my favorite food instead of those things in refrigerator_

"What do you want to eat, Natsume-nii?" Yoichi asked as he stood at the other side of the counter. _His eyes were glued to clock_

"…" I stared at him blankly while my brain worked. _Ramen, Sashimi, Katsudon, Gomaae, Gyoza, Gyudon, Okonomiyaki, Udon, Sushi, Tempura, Yakitori-_

"Do we have enough ingredients to make food for three people?" Polka asked as she walked to refrigerator. _There was no trace of tears left_

_Yakizakana, Yakisoba, Oden, Sukiyaki, Omuraisu, Mochi, Karaage, Takoyaki, Yakiniku, Natto, Tataki, Katsuo… hm… the desserts could be…_

"When was the last time you do chores?" Yoichi inquired

_Sweets… Never really like sweets… Vegetables… Salad? Hm… Fruits… Ice Cream… what flavor then?_

"Four days ago," Polka replied as she stood up and stretched, "Well, it seems like we need to have a takeout or eat outside,"

"I choose to eat outside," Yoichi answered as he waved at me, "Natsume-nii?"

I snapped back from my thought and blinked at Yoichi, "Yea?"

"We're going to eat outside," Yoichi said as he walked to the room he claimed his

I blinked again and stared at the clock then shifted my sight to Polka who was staring at me worriedly. After all my thought came back to my head, _along with their conversation_, I frowned at Polka, "You didn't do chores for four days?" _Will she do her chores like our deal?_

She blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Well, I didn't have the time to,"

"What did you two eat then?" _Didn't have the time… Is it because she visit me?_

She shrugged, "We usually eat near the hospital before came home," _It was because of me then_

I was never really a good or kind guy, _and even thought they live at my house without my permission_, it was still my responsibility to _serve_ my guests. _Yana's teaching._ And just general politeness

I sighed, "My treat then," at her questioning look, I glared, "We are going to eat outside right?"

She blinked then stared at me in shock, "You heard what Yoichi and I talked about?" _Hah?_

"I mean, you were spacing out right?" she continued, "How can you hear us?"

"If I didn't hear you," I started slowly, "How do I know you didn't do chores for four days?"

She blinked, "Eeee~ now you mentioned it!" she jumped a few times enthusiastically, "How did you do that?"

"Never mind," I dismissed her. _Seriously, how small is her brain?_

"Natsume-nii," Yoichi called as he walked into the living room, "Ready?" _Yoichi had change into a gray T-shirt and light brown trousers_

"Just a sec," I said as I made my way to my room for money and such. After I grabbed everything I deemed important, I went out and bumped into Polka. _Seriously, why is she always on my line of sight?_

"Ofh!" I heard, "Sorry, Natsume!"

"Hn," I ignored her and walked to the living room where Yoichi was waiting, "Where are we going?"

"I don't really have any favorite place," Yoichi stared past me, _probably at Polka_, "Do you have some place in mind?"

"No," Polka walked to the front door, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"You do realize we don't know where to go, right?" Yoichi asked dryly as we followed her

"Of course!" Polka looked offended, "It's already past six, if we don't go out now, we won't find place to eat because by then, it would be too packed. Besides, we can always walk and find rather than stand and stay at home. Foods don't fall from the sky, you know."

I clapped openly at her speech. _From her little speech, I deduced she is smart if it involved food_. After awhile, I decided to put in two cents, "Even thought foods do fall from sky, it would be blocked by roof first," I paused, "I don't really want to eat something which stuck in the roof, you know."

Yoichi nodded, "If it didn't fall on the roof, there's still floors above us," he shrugged, "I don't think our neighbor would share it,"

Polka pouted because her little _cool_ speech was literary being abused by Yoichi and I, "Meanie,"

When we were waiting for the elevator, Polka suddenly clapped. She started to rummage her backpack while muttering, "Phone, phone, phone,"

Yoichi stared at her lazily, "What now?"

"Phone," she said as it explain everything, "I'm going to invite Hotaru to join us,"

I blinked then started to remember too, "I'm going to get something. Wait here," _How can I forget?_

"Natsume-nii?" Yoichi called after my retreating form

I run a little to the door and opened it hastily. _Where did I put it?_

After checking the living room and my room, I went to the kitchen. _There, my trademark glasses_. Was I too comfortable with them that made me forgot my glasses? My façade?

After I wore glasses and check my cloth, _I wear a black polo shirt and black trousers;_ I locked the door and went to where I left them. I could hear a **ding** meaning the elevator had arrived.

"Let's go," I said as I made my way in there without waiting for them. _From the corner of my eyes, I can see their surprised face_

After they came in and I pressed 'G' button, Polka started to analysis my face, "You're wearing glasses,"

"Hn," _I am not in the mood to play her silly game_

"Why?" she didn't seem to care I was annoyed or not

"In case we meet someone from school," _in my case, Imai_, "I don't want them to recognize me as a _Hyuuga_,"

"Why?" Polka asked again

"Just because," _why should I tell them?_ "Have you forgotten what I said earlier?" _When you told me you two are staying at my house?_

"Like how we treated him before we knew he is the _Hyuuga_," Yoichi supplied, "Treat Natsume-nii as a weakling," _Even thought this is what I want, but hearing Yoichi, who is younger than me, said that, it hurt my pride_

Polka blinked, "Why should we treat you differently?"

I sighed, "Just do it," _She won't play along if I don't explain, will she?_

She didn't seem to understand at all but nodded, "Okay,"

**DING**

I nodded as we walked out, "Does Imai-san join us?" _My facade should started from now_

Polka smiled brightly, "Yea! She said she wouldn't want to miss free food,"

I frowned, "You told her it's my treat?"

"Hotaru-nee know you," Yoichi answered, "She said you two had met before,"

My eyes widened behind my glasses, "I have never met her before!" _Not that I remember_

"Maybe it's from a business gathering?" Yoichi suggested, "You must have gone to one of the gatherings Hotaru-nee went,"

I nodded, "Maybe," _I had gone to too many gathering to bother to remember their face. But still, I should have known about _Imai. _They are quite famous_, "Ignorance of these things could bring me my downfall,"

Yoichi nodded while Polka stared at me questioningly, "Can't be helped. Since it is boring after all."

I stared at Yoichi in surprise; "You go to the business gathering too?" _The way he talk about it… it seems to be yes_

"My family's business's influence is not really big or powerful but enough to give me pain," Yoichi smirked at me

I returned his smirk, "And you're still a kid," _Sometimes, it confuse me by the way he is acting. He is still young but act like an adult_

He didn't reply nor did anything but I could _see_ he was pouting. _Hm, he was still a child after all_. Then I glanced at the pouting brunette because she was not included in the conversation. _Then again, age don't mean everything_

We walked for sometimes and past several restaurants before Polka suddenly run ahead and hug a woman who was typing on her cell phone. The woman took out a boxing glove from her pocket and hit Polka with it. Polka loosened her grip on the woman while crying in pain. When we arrived, Imai stared at me then Yoichi. Yoichi only shrugged. _Are they trading massage?_

"Imai-san," I greeted

"Hyuuga," she replied coolly then shift her attention to Yoichi, "Yoichi,"

"Hotaru-nee," Yoichi nodded while I stared at Polka who was sobbing on the floor, "Where are we going?"

"Follow me," Imai said as she started to walk and ignoring her _best friend_, "I have a place in mind,"

Polka immediately came to live, "Hotaru! Wait for me!"

Yoichi and I stared at them before Yoichi sighed and followed them. I ignored the curious glance people sent to us because of the best friends' action and followed them. _Why do I feel like I'm going to broke?_

We walked for sometime and stopped at a relative old restaurant. The restaurant had nothing screaming 'high class' nor 'fancy'. It was white based house with old Japanese themes. Imai slide the door open and walked in. The rest of us just followed suit. We walked to corner of the place and sat down. _I sit with Yoichi while Polka sit with Imai. _I picked the menu from the table and checked what this restaurant had.

"Hello, may I take your order?" I looked up from the menu to face a pink long waved haired girl. _I saw her somewhere…_

"Give me everything crab based," Imai stated, "E-very-thing. Miss one _then_ I _will_ sue you."

The waitress looked like she was on the verge of tears, "H-hai!"

"Along with…." Imai checked on the menu again, "Carrot juice,"

"Yakiniku," Yoichi said while still looking at the menu, "And mango juice,"

The waitress scribed down Yoichi's order then stared at Polka and I, "What about you, sir, miss?"

"Rice, tataki," Polka smiled at the waitress as she closed the menu and gave it to her, "Miso soup, and orange juice," _Of course, orange_

_It's my turn now,_ "I will take tekkadon and…" I frowned a little when I couldn't decide what I would take as drink

The waitress described my order on her notepad and smiled, "How about Natsumikan juice or ice cream? We just got new stock of the fruits from Hagi,"

I _knew_ Polka and I blinked at the waitress in synchronization. Imai smirked openly while Yoichi's eyes were laughing. _Is it really funny?_

I closed my eyes and told myself to ignore the coincidence, "Hai, I would like that,"

The waitress happily described it on her notepad, "The foods will arrive right away!" she then retrieved the menu and walked to the counter leaving us alone

I stared at Polka, _who is sitting across me,_ then turned my head toward her best friend. Yoichi copied my movement while the girls stared at us blankly. _Now what?_


	10. N 10: Surprise Attacks

**This story is about Natsume Hyuuga and base on Natsume PoV. Please enjoy! Sorry for the wrong grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

A Prince Who Is Inside the Bookworm

N 10: Surprise Attacks

"She seems to have taken a liking to you." Imai said calmly while looking straight ahead

"Huh?" Was my reply. Because seriously, was she even talking to me? _Of course she is, there's only two of us here_

"From the start too." Imai continued with the same calm tone

"Uh..." Now, I was confused. _Who is 'she' anyway?_

"What did you do to make her likes you?" Imai glanced at me for a few seconds

Let's connect the dots, the 'she' Imai and I knew was... Polka?

_Polka likes me? _"She likes me?"

Do you understand what I just said earlier? Because it just spurted out of my mouth thanks to the surprise attack Imai launched at me. I mean, seriously! She must be joking, right? _How can Polka... 'like' me?_

"Ah, you must mean as a friend, right Imai-san?" I forced a smile at her. _We practically just meet not so long ago, unless it's love at first sight, there's no way someone, let alone Polka, would like me. If it is love at first sight, Polka doesn't look nor act like a girl in love at all_

"I wonder." Imai said with a smirk without looking at me. _She doesn't seem to be wondering if you ask me_

I smiled politely at her, even though she wasn't looking at me, while cursing right inside my head. Why the hell did she tell me this anyway? _Isn't something like this suppose to be a secret between best-friend or something?_

More importantly, where were Yoichi and Polka? _When are they coming back?_

"So, your answer?" Imai's voice cut through my curse filled mind

"She is okay as a friend." There, you have it. Now, leave me alone! _Though I would rather not have her as my friend_

"Do you know why she likes you?" Imai asked as she turned to me

"No," I replied warily. How would I know anyway? _I don't read mind_

"It's not normal for her to be so attach..." Imai mumbled while narrowed her eyes at me

"Sakura-san seems to be a friendly person," I said instead, pretending that I didn't hear her mumble. I didnot need Polka to be attached to me like how she attached herself to Imai!

"She's an idiot," Imai snorted without taking off her calculating eyes off me

"Ah... Is that so?" What exactly did Imai want? Why did she say these things to me?

Imai sighed and shook her head, "We will continue this later. When you start to understand what I'm saying."

"Er... Okay?" Why couldn't I just say 'No, thank you'? Since when did my good boy character started to give me trouble instead of getting me out of trouble? _Since Polka showed up_. And speak of the idiot...

"Do you know Yoichi is the reason that we were gone for so long?" Polka complained when she was within hearing range, "He is a boy! Why does he need to be in toilet for so long? Even longer than me!"

"Shut up." Yoichi replied calmly as he sat beside me while glancing at Imai and got a nod from her

Ah, so the reason Yoichi and Polka were gone was because Imai made them? Or more accurately, Imai made Yoichi to take Polka away from the table so Imai could talk to me alone, without the subject of our conversation listening. Why was I not surprised? S_till, I feel betrayed by Yoichi_

Since I had payed for the meal and the siblings had gone for their business, we left the restaurant and walked to the place where we met up with Imai.

"It's time for me to go." Imai announced, "Thanks for the free meal, Hyuuga."

I only nodded mutely in reply. _She sure eat a lot!_ While I was not broke, it sure put a dent on my wallet.

"Aw! Why so soon?" Polka whined

"Bye." Imai waved at Yoichi and nodded at me, ignoring Polka completely

"Hotaru!" Polka cried to Imai's retreating back

I rubbed my forehead in annoyance. Polka's cries was loud and noisy. _Plus, with the annoyance at being left alone with Imai, I'm not pleased with them at all_

"If you don't want to part with her, then why don't you go with her?" I snapped in the end, after 1 minute of trying to hold in, "No one is stopping you!"

Polka glanced at me in surprise and stopped her cries of 'Hotaru', "Err..."

"Did you talk of something unpleasant with Hotaru-nee?" Yoichi asked warily

"It's none of your concern." I answered instead, my annoyance of what Yoichi did so Imai could 'talk' to me was starting to become rage. _If I don't calm down soon, I'm going to erupt_

"Why are you angry?" Polka asked timidly, "What does Yoichi mean by talking with Hotaru?"

I glared at her and sighed, "Never mind." _Cool down, Hyuuga_. "I don't want to go back yet. You two go back yourself."

"Why don't you want to go back with us?" Polka asked as she check her wristwatch then thrust it to me so I could see it too, "It's this late already, see!"

I pushed Polka's hand away, "Just go back without me." I said coldly with a glare

Polka pouted at my words and looked a little hurt by it. Yoichi just nodded and drag Polka along with him to the H'Residence direction.

"See you later, Natsume!" Polka waved at me energetically

_Should I wave back or not?_ I waved back at her in the end and her expression seemed to brightened. Maybe she thought this meant I was not really angry at her...

Did that mean I was indeed, angry at her? Whatever. _I'm not angry now, anyway_

Now, what should I do? I could do a lot of things I want, of course. But the first thing I need to do was...

**one, two, three, DING! DING! DING! A PHONE CALL FOR YOU~  
**

... I guess calling Aoi is the first thing I should do. _And don't forget to change the ringtone. Damn Yana_


End file.
